


The Water Balloon Challenge

by KurtEHummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtEHummel/pseuds/KurtEHummel
Summary: The Glee Club is hosting a water balloon challenge in the park to raise money for the bus to nationals. The winner get to pelt the remaining water balloons (along with colleges he or she chooses) at the loser. (Also being recorded for Jacob Ben Israel's blog.)





	

Kurt squinted in the early noon sunlight, even under his sunglasses. He watched as a the amount of people in the area of the park grew surprisingly. Most people didn't show up or participate in Glee fund raisers. 'Well,' he guessed, 'the possibility of pelting water balloons at a member of the Glee club helps.' He was pulled from his thoughts as Blaine nudged him. "Look." He said, pointing to the line. The entire football team had showed up. "Oh no." He said under his breath. An hour passed and it got hotter. Finally Rachel stepped to the middle, holding a microphone. "Um, so thanks to all of you to coming out to support the Glee Club's trip to nationals, it means a lot. So, the rules are as follows: Jacob will pull two names from the hat," She held up a tall black hat, "the two will come to the center a be given a water balloon. They will throw it back and forth, each time, the person who catches it, will take a step back. Whoever drops it, loses. Losers go to the losers bracket, winners go to the winners bracket. After everyone is in a bracket, a winner will be found from each bracket, then they will go. Whoever wins the last round, is the official winner. Whoever loses, well, good luck to you." She stepped down and handed Jacob the microphone, who dug in the hat, pulling out a name. "Noah Puckerman." Noah stepped up to the middle, awaiting his challenger. "Finn Hudson." 'Oooo's' filled the crowed as Finn stepped up. "Coin toss to see who goes first." Jacob said, turning to Finn. "Heads or tails?" He asked?


End file.
